prank war
by Randomfandom1207
Summary: When a group of rouge demigods pull some dangerous pranks the 7, Reyna and Nico team up to stop them. I do not own Heroes of Olympus, only my OC's and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Leo:  
Leo woke up in a cold sweat. The big quest ended 2 weeks ago and He was still having nightmares about what sighed and pulled himself out of bed, the rest of his cabin mates were still asleep. He had a look at my alarm clock it said it was 1:35 in the morning. He pulled on a pair of faded trainers, some jeans and an orange camp half blood t-shirt. He slowly crept out of the cabin the floor boards creaking beneath his feet. He walked through the wood in silence thinking about calypso , the immortal girl that he met on his quest and then had to leave behind to help everyone.  
When he reached bunker 9 he opened the large door and stepped inside. There were projects littered all around but there was only one that He wad focused on. The large bronze dragon in the corner. He had been trying to fix him ever since he got back from the quest and He had finished the main body but He was still working on the control disc.  
It lay half buit on one of the tables. One of his siblings had been working with a child of hecate to try and make a new one. It was very impressive but He decided not to touch it just in case it broke. He walked over to Festus and gently placed his hand on his head. Until recently he had been the masthead to my flying warship the Argo II , once the body of Festus had been fixed he had reattached the head and all that He needed now was the control disc and He would be able to get back to Calypso on her island. Once she was free then they would be able to live out their dream of opening Leo and Calypso's auto repair shop. It was a good thought and I didn't realize but he was crying from the memory of her. Calypso Im coming. This was the thought that fueled him to carry on with his hard task. He remembered her face, her hair, her eyes and her lips. All good memory's he thought but would she even want him to come back and rescue her. No she wanted him to come back to free her. His mind wandered to Festus that was his ticket to getting back to calypso. He wasn't the same after he met her. Even he noticed it there were less jokes and when he was on his own he often found himself crying. Warm salty tears fell down his cheeks. He walked over to a computer and typed in the password and on screen it showed a room beneath bunker nine that the argo II was stored in. Safe. No one would be getting in there anytime soon. He sat at a workbench staring at an infuriating blueprint. It was of an astrolabe similar to the one that Odysseus made that Leo now owned. He stared at that for hours thinking only one thing. Calypso. He said that over and over in his mind until it sounded like a chant not a name. He wasn't getting anywhere thinking like this.  
He didn't realize that he fell asleep but He woke up again clutching Festus' cold neck. How did he get there? he checked his small watch 5:55. Good he still had time to get back to the cabin before anyone notices that he was gone. he ran back to the cabin at top speed and only just managed to get back to the cabin before Nyssa woke up. She didn't ask why he was out of breath. She probably knew that he went out. Since he was already changed he started to pull out nuts and bolts from his tool belt that he had accidentally left by the side of my bed, very unlike him. He was sidetracked All morning.  
Soon after breakfast the hepheastus cabin went to bunker nine to finish off projects. However when they got there they were shocked. The place was trashed. What had happened? it was fine when he had left. he looked over at the corner and was devastated. Where Festus had been there was an over sized pile of metal and his control disc was missing. All that remained of his friend was the head. A white hot bubble of anger expanded in his chest and his cabin mates backed up. They knew first hand what happened when he got mad. Flames erupted from his hands and sped across his arms until they engulfed his body. Flames leaped around him like arms. he had to calm down but he couldn't someone had come in and trashed my home and he was determined to find out who. Nyssa had grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed him head to toe with it to put the fire out before it got out of control. he took a shaky breath and said "thanks." She nodded without saying a word. he took a step forward cautious not to slip over. All of the normal jokes had gone. This was serious.  
He checked the monitor and there was still the Argo II. He breathed a sigh of relief his ship was still safe. Rage filled him and some sparks shot around him but the foam kept him from lighting up. He took a deep breath and calmed down he needed to find that control disc, or he would have to start from scratch. He took a single step forward and his foot caught a wire. He instinctively looked up to see a large bucket of shiny green goo falling straight towards him. All he had time to say was"oh gods". Someone screamed his name and then all he felt was pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason:  
jason woke to the sound of storms. It was always like that in cabin 1. he was the only one In there so there was no reason to be quiet yet jason still felt the reason for silence. Once he had brushed his teeth he started wandering around my cabin when he heard a deafening scream from the aphroditie cabin. Normally he would ignore it but his girlfriend piper was in that cabin. he ran over there and exploded into the room. They were all standing round one bed some of them had scissors. "Whats going on? "Jason asked. A girl with braces and pigtails turned around and said "its piper. During the middle of the night someone came in and tied her hair to the bed post! Oh and what happened to your hair?" he was puzzled and ran over to a mirror and gasped. his hair was pink toady other colours would have been fine but pink. That must have been why people had been giving him strange looks. Piper started screaming " just cut it". Jason felt horrible who would do this. It wasn't Gaea they had defeated her and pranks weren't her style. The stolls wouldn't have this was too mean even for them. All of a sudden piper got up her hair was considerably shorter. There were tears in her eyes and hugged Jason. They stood like that for a few minutes when a horrible thought washed over him. "Leo! he could be hurt" The two of them rushed out of the cabin to find him.  
the first place that they went to was leo's cabin he wasn't there so they started to go to bunker nine. There were lots of noises around camp. Some one had played awful pranks on them. The stolls I came out of their cabin and they were on fire ! Piper and I kept on running until we reached bunker 9 there was time to worry about them later if leo didn't know he could be in trouble. All of a sudden there was a loud crashing sound and someone yelled "leo!" What had happened? was leo ok? Jason stopped. Piper turned around to him and said"come on Jason Leo is in trouble" she was layering her voice with charmspeak. Jason knows that she didn't want to but she was right Leo was in trouble.  
he ran into bunker 9 and saw Leo drenched head to toe in goo. He looked furious jason had never seen him this way before and then he figured out why. Bunker nine had been trashed. All of a sudden the goo started to glow. Leo fell to his knees and screamed in agony. he surged forward to help but Nyssa put her arm out to stop him "don't," she said "that is electric goo touch it and it frys the part of you that it touches. It's used for training in small doses. This much is very serious." She signaled to a smaller one of leo's siblings and told him to get chiron and a medic. I hd never felt so helpless watching my best friend writhing around on the floor. the medic and chiron turned up quite quick and chiron was horrified he kept his eyes on leo. No one spoke a word. These pranks were no longer a joke this was serious. He heard a couple of campers talking about the goo. They said even with nectar and ambrosia leo would still be in a wheelchair for three weeks and that was them just being optimistic. Leo was screaming for what seemed like hours until the goo disappeared and he lie on the ground motionless. Piper, chiron and I surged forward to help but a little girl beat us to it. She reached out and put her hands on Leo's chest. A small light shone from the girl's hands. Her name is Ally I remembered daughter of apollo. Ally forced some nectar and ambrosia into Leo's mouth. He would be okay. Who ever did this would pay I vowed.  
I stormed out of bunker nine with piper close on my back. Salty tears were streaming down my face. After all that hard work to keep everyone safe on the big quest Leo would be struck Down. At camp of all places. Jason sat down and piper sat next to him they were both crying. This was awful leo was their best friend and he was in pain. When leo came to he would be devastated this was horrid. They didnt know what it would do to his mind. oh gods, his mind could be broken. The horror was terrifying. These pranks were all meant for hate not as a joke.  
All of the counselors were called to the big house. Leo wasn't there he wouldn't be doing much for a while they had found that his mind had been effected but they didn't know to what extent. All of the counselors looked beat up. It made my pink hair look pathetic. The stolls had managed to put out the fires but they still had some burns and singed hair. Will solace had his arm in a cast after his arrow blew up in his hand. Annabeth had a small rain cloud following her around and Percy's skin was blue. " Who did this? " I asked  
" It was a group of rogue demigods" replied Annabeth "they turn up once a year and play pranks on the head Councillors. we know what to do"  
"Yes we get them back" answered percy. Every one nodded. Rachel Dare stood up green smoke pouring from her mouth  
"The seven and friends together again  
Just like it began  
The tricks will stop  
Only after they went over the top  
A life will end  
Aided by a new friend."  
then she sat down exhausted.  
The meeting ended after that they all needed to think. Jason and piper went up to the infirmary to see leo he was still asleep. They sat in silence for a while and then all of a sudden leo opened his eyes and gasped. Jason and piper leaned forward shocked "Are you okay?" he looked confused as he looked at them. Then he replied "hello"  
"Leo. Are you in pain?"  
"no and I'm not Leo."he said. piper gasped  
"what do you mean?"  
"I may look like Leo but I'm not we share a body but I'm his other personality." he says all of this with a sad wistful look on his face.  
"if your not Leo who are you?"  
"I'm ash." he snaps back "and I'm fed up with all these questions." then he gets up and tries to walk away but stumbles obviously affected. He curses then gets up again. Pain now gone he walks downstairs. Only his shouting brings Jason back. He gets up and runs down the stairs. Jason almost trips over when he sees leo/ash arguing with clairrise. This is bad he'll be a goner in seconds. then the weirdest thing happened when clairrise went to punch him ash grabbed her wrist and flipped her onto her back. Then ash just walks off. That goo didn't do what they thought. this was much more serious.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper:  
This morning had gone horribly and now Leo was a bully. She had to sort him out. She ran downstairs into nyssa, leo's sister, "have you seen Leo" piper gasped  
"yes I have!" she yelled, "he went down stairs and started shouting at every one he saw saying that we did something"  
"he has something like multiple personality disorder!"  
"oh my gods! We have to get him before he gets in any more trouble." with that said the two girls want running of to find ash/Leo. They looked all over camp with no luck. Their last stop was the Hephaestus cabin. In there they found Leo sitting quietly in the corner with his head against the wall. The girls approached silently so not to agitate the boy. Piper put her hand on his shoulder warily and he turned around. His eyes were bloodshot and puffy from crying. "what's the matter?" Nyssa asked  
"I hurt that girl back there and I shouted at you guys. I'm so sorry." he sniffed. this was not the same boy as he was minutes ago, was he?  
"what's your name?" asked piper Nyssa looked confused but she didn't ask.  
"ash," he replied "it's still ash. I have some... anger issues but they're gone now it was just pain." then Jason arrived he looked wary around ash but otherwise fine "piper it's time to go," he looked at ash "he has to come as well but it's best we go soon though clairrise is looking for him." piper nodded and helped ash to his feet.  
The three of them walked down to the docks to see the Argo II swaying slowly on the water. They got on to see annabeth and Percy chatting. They still had the same problems as before. Then piper had an idea "Jason why don't you try and dispel the rain cloud from over annabeth's head." he shrugged and closed his eyes. Slowly the cloud vanished. Annabeth looked at them great fully and walked over to them Percy not far behind. "let's get going then Leo could you get the ship going?"  
"no I can't because I'm not Leo."he replied. Percy and annabeth looked confused and asked them what happened. Piper explained and they nodded. "the goo must have affected Leo but mixed in was a chemical that messes with the brain, when Leo comes backbye will be in un-measurable pain he might even be in a wheel chair."  
"all of this because of some stupid demigods." all of a sudden the ship lurched forward and into the air piper hadn't noticed but ash had got to the controls and was operating them withe skill to match Leo's. Perhaps he wasn't completely lost.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazel:  
So far hazel was having an amazing day. She had wandered the streets of new Rome with her boyfriend frank zhang, gone riding on arion and she had had a hot chocolate with her brother Nico Di Angelo. It was all great until she got the iris message from Percy. At first she was shocked because his skin was blue then he had explained what had happened she ran straight to her barracks to find frank. Soon later there was a full senate meeting. She explained to everyone what happened and they agreed that Frank, Hazel and Nico would all go. Hazel was just about to thank them when she noticed that Nico and Frank wernt there. Where were they? Her question was answered when Pixie ran in. Pixie was a member of the fith and a close friend of frank and hazel. "Nico. And. Frank. problem. Bad." she gasped. Oh no she thaught what had happened?  
Hazel followed Pixie and she stopped abruply when she saw the boys. Her mind did a double take when she saw them. There were two very small boys that looked about five and three. They looked like Frank and Nico but it couldn't be them. Could it? The slightly taller one saw her and started running towards her screaming her name. The smaller one (Nico, hazel guessed) stayed where he was. It wasn't like he could go anywhere as a group of Venus girls were surrounding him cooing. He didn't look amused. When Frank reached her he started mumbling curses to the Venus kids that shouldn't come from a five year olds mouth. Once she rescued Nico from the Venus girls he starte to cry. Hazel didn't know what to do. She was awful with kids. Then thank the gods Reyna swooped in and picked up little Nico and rocked him folwards and back. His mind had been changed into a three year old a young one at that. Hazel remembered that Nico said that his sister babied him until he was seven. Brilliant. Then to add to her problems the Argo arrived. So much for her perfect day.  
Once Reyna got Nico onto the Argo Hazel followed behind with Frank. Everyone was shocked with what had happened even more so than themselves. Nico was hiding behind Reyna like everyone was going to hurt him. It was adorable. Annabeth explained what had happened and told them the prophesy. "aided by a new friend, what does that mean?" asked Reyna.  
"we think that it might be about Leo's other personality." replied Piper,  
"yeah. Speaking of which where is he?" said Jason,  
"oh my gods Nico is gone as well." Reyna practically screamed. Frank whimpered in Hazel's arms. Reyna could be pretty scary when she wanted to be. So for the next hour they were looking for Ash and little Nico. They eventually found the two of them in the mess hall both of them were asleep on the floor surrounded with sweet wrappers and pizza crusts. Hazel sighed, boys. It was weird however with Nico being so... Happy. She was glad that she would get to see her brother smile for once. It was a good feeling. They left the two boys in the hall with a blanket placed over them. They started to discuss where they were going Frank suggested going to Alaska because if you wanted to get away from the gods that was the place to go (it had seemed like the goo hadn't affected his mind nearly as much as it had Nico, Hazel had thought that it had something to do with the ages). Since Alaska was the best idea that they had they decided that was where they were going to start looking.  
They were getting ready to get going when they heard an ear shattering scream from the mess hall. They all exchanged worried looks and ran straight there. When Hazel got in there she saw Nico huddled in the corner looking terrified an then she saw Leo. Oh gods, she thought he was writhing on the floor in pain looking ghostly pale. It wasn't a pleasant sight. Annabeth stepped forward with Nectar and Ambrosia in hand and forced it down Leo's throat. He considerably relaxed and looked over his sholder to see Nico. Leo shakily reached out his hand towards the small boy and Nico ran forward to his friend. Hazel sighed in relief that Nico wasn't too traumatised then made a silent vow to herself that the people who did this would pay.


End file.
